


Sora

by Mariyannu



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., digimon kizuna
Genre: Again, Angst and Humor, Angsty Mimi for a change, Attempt at Humor, Christmas Eve, Daikari - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied Daikari, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Sorami, Unrequited Love, Where Taichi burns the christmas tree, implied Takari, post-kizuna, taiora - Freeform, takari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariyannu/pseuds/Mariyannu
Summary: December 24th. A special date for many people. For Sora, this day means many things. For Taichi, only one.
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Tachikawa Mimi & Takenouchi Sora, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 7





	Sora

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from two different Christmas prompts! I wrote this back in December for a Secret Santa exchange. Hope you enjoy.

The apartment was covered in darkness and time stopped.

A sudden flash of light invaded the room.

_Surprise!_

A fire extinguisher went flying.

Water fell from the ceiling.

And the big question to all of this: _why?_

_＊_

Unlike previous winters, the warm and unusual climate made it seem as if the trees were wrapped in scarves, keeping their warmth and thus transmitting it to all the people who went out to their ordinary days of work, some to school, some to play with children and others... others simply at home decorating. It was December after all, and that month meant many things to both Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi.

It wasn't their first Christmas together, nor was it because Christmas Eve had a different meaning for each of them. For Taichi, it was to get a delivery from the closest KFC menu weeks in advance to secure Christmas dinner. For Sora, it was remembering a concert, a gift, an awkward conversation, and something that didn't work out. However, now it was being transformed into a comfortable little apartment (above a laundry unfortunately because it was the only thing available in the area and their salaries were not spectacular) along with glitter, strange sweaters from the Yagami family and full of colour with her flower arrangements.

"And done."

Taichi stepped down from a tiny bench that helped him enough to place the star on the top of the tree.

Sora smiled, watching the hard work of both of them.

The lights were well decorated, the subtle details that looked like candy, and a rug around it to place the gifts they would bring to the Yagami family today and the Takenouchi family the next day.

"Now if we turn this off…" Taichi pressed a button and then another, the tree lighting up.

"It's beautiful," Sora mentioned pleased. "Now that I think about it, those star-shaped ornaments look like _konpeitō_. Doesn't having a tree decorated with candy sound like a Christmas story? It would be a very nice thing to see."

"Seriously?"

"I know it sounds childish."

"No, no. Of course not. Sounds lovely."

"Anyway," Sora laughs a little, looking for the switch. Unused wrapping paper and decorations were, ironically, adorning the laminated wooden floor. "We have to clean this out, Taichi. Afterwards, we must get ready to go to your parents and leave the gifts, pick up the dinner that you want me to eat so enormously and all that. Oh, and avoid drinking too much champagne. I don't want to be late tomorrow because you couldn't wake up on time. My mother would find that unrespectable."

For Taichi, hearing that Sora in her twenty-seven years of life had not eaten a KFC Christmas menu on Christmas Eve was like an insult to Christmas itself. After all, the Takenouchi family wasn't fond of big celebrations and they spent the twenty-fourth as a regular day instead of being together at night, the next day opening presents like everyone else.

When Sora opened her eyes, taking in the light on her retinas, she had a bad feeling.

"¿Taichi?"

No one was there.

She glanced at the apartment door, noticing that his shoes were missing.

"I don't know whether to panic or call Mimi."

And after thinking about it, she came to a conclusion.

"Both."

_＊_

Mimi Tachikawa was enjoying a quiet outing at a newly opened bakery in the area. Lately, it had become one of her favourite places where she used to spend her time alone. The air in the room was more delicious than any flavour. Somehow the aroma captured all the good things that were in there: the filtered coffee, the various cakes, the Danish pastries. The mixture was perfect, but as a mixture of flavours it would be terrible: "coffee-cake-pastry", yeah awful. It's the kind of place she could sit for hours, the air so scented with ginger and cinnamon. If only she could eat it, she wished her palate was as sophisticated as her smell.

Her stomach clenched with hunger at the thought of the sweet honey rolls she had ordered. She could imagine the hot, fluffy bun dripping with an amber liquid.

At that moment, her order came along with a café au lait, and that amber colour was transformed into Sora's eyes.

"Sora became a honey roll?"

"No, I'm here without being a dessert," she replied, sitting down across from her.

"Oh, you came quicker than I thought. I'm sorry I asked for something without waiting for you, I was hungry."

"No problem," Sora said, only for a waiter to approach her with the menu which she politely denied. "Just a glass of water, please."

"Are you sure? It'll be my treat! ”Mimi insisted.

"It's fine, really."

In a matter of seconds, her glass of water appeared next to a lime cut in half on the edge. She moved the straw, wondering inwardly why during winter she was drinking something with ice. Mimi, on the other hand, had finished taking a picture of her dessert and coffee, posting it on one of the thousands of her social networks that Sora had trouble keeping up with.

From her seat, she had a view of the entrance, many couples were going in and out. After all, it's Christmas Eve, a night in which many in a relationship spent together. Sora fidgeted, fixing a sunflower brooch that Taichi had given her on their first Christmas together. She allowed herself to immerse in the background music for a few moments, wondering how to start the conversation.

"What did Taichi do now?" Mimi asked smiling, holding back a laugh.

Sora blushed.

"A baby? I think it's early, but he always had very rampant hormones since he was a kid. Do you remember when we went to the hot springs years ago? Well, there this big jerk was spying on how I undressed alongside Koushirou and Jou, although I think the latter two were dragged and forced to watch. I don't have to be ashamed of my body, whoever wants to look at it they can go ahead but, but like that? Maybe if he asked nicely we would've had an enjoyable, fun time since I am not a woman with flexible legs.” Mimi took a bite of her bun, seductively looking at Sora.

The redheaded girl looked down.

"Wait, don't tell me it was you!? Although, I repeat, now that I think about it, I once heard you being very intense during a summer camp with yourself and..."

"Mimi, stop it!" Sora could look like a poinsettia from the window, that's how red she was.

"It's a lot of fun to do this to you." Laughing, she decides to stop. "So? What happened? Did you have problems with your gift?"

"Not at all. Rather, thank you very much for your advice, it helped me a lot to avoid making any mistakes."

"One can learn many hobbies after being confined for months."

"Mimi, it was the flu."

"And a very ugly one that kept me lying in bed for months!"

"It was five days."

"M-O-N-T-H-S."

Sora's laugh was an auditory hug. She pushed her way through the winter air, wrapping even strangers in her ticklish embrace. Even the most stoic of customers was choked with laughter. Beneath a sky that only promised snow and with a stressful day ahead that threatened to stretch into infinity before dark, that innocent eruption full of love and pure joy was the gift they didn't know they needed.

In Mimi's eyes, Sora's profile melted.

And in Sora's tears of joy, Mimi dripped away.

"You see, Taichi... he disappeared."

"…Excuse me?" Mimi tilted her face to one side.

"I don't know, everything seemed to be going well and… he was simply no longer there. And before you ask, we did not argue, we didn't even speak and there isn't another woman nor another man. You can erase all those scenarios from your mind," when she finished, to her surprise, Mimi was with her eyes closed, seriously pondering the subject. "...I didn't think you would react like that."

"Neither me, but Taichi is Taichi. Whatever he has decided to do to disappear and let me guess, he doesn't answer his cellphone because he forgot it at home, it can have both good and dire consequences."

"It all depends on what little thing got into his head," Sora sighed.

"There's no way Taichi will ruin Christmas,… _right_?"

And for whatever reason, the roles should have been the other way around. Mimi should be the one to give Sora a motivating response, and it scared her to disproportionate levels. However, she smiled.

"Sure, what can go wrong? It's Taichi being Taichi. I don't know why I got like this."

"Sweetie, that's understandable. Taichi is unexpected while you are calm and serene. You are his ground wire, so to speak. That's what makes the two of you an adorable couple. I always thought it was a mistake for you to confess to Yamato, but you also made a nice couple. You were like the parents in the group. I'm glad that all of that ended well.

"So do I."

That was a topic Sora didn't talk about much. Her mother judged her a lot at the time, saying that she was fooling around her two best friends. That left her with a great impression on her mind. Of course, Toshiko immediately apologized. However, her words had been imprinted on her mind and didn't go away until today. She knew that neither Taichi nor Yamato thought that of her, nor anyone else by the way and that everyone understood the situation. They accepted her with the same love that she gave. Even so, still, something inside her left her with a feeling in her stomach of disgust for herself. Yamato did not hate her, on the contrary, he didn't resent it or get angry when Sora ended the relationship to be with Taichi four years later. After all, their relationship didn't end because of it being a _wrong love_ , but because of Sora feeling that things were fine, but that it was not the right thing in some way.

"Sorry to bring it up." Mimi bit her lip, avoiding her gaze.

"No problem, I'm a grown-up now."

However, Mimi's gaze was lost.

"I'm glad I had this conversation with you. I'm sure it's just ideas I have and everything will be fine when I get home. In any case, I shouldn't prolong my stay. I have to finish wrapping some presents."

"No worries. Also, I was the one who was here alone and after you called me you came looking for me. I should have gone to your apartment."

"No, no, on the contrary."

"We can stay all afternoon on this so accept what I said and walk away, Sora," Mimi sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mimi," she rose from her seat, waving her hand from afar once she made her way to the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Sure, bye-bye!"

During Christmas, after everyone finished their family visits, the chosen children always gathered for a pleasant lunch. Daisuke practised his New Year's soba, Mimi and Miyako prepared a karaoke with Christmas songs, Hikari decorated her house (it was always at the Yagami residence) together with Takeru, Ken and Iori took care of the real appetizers since otherwise, they would eat soba until dawn. Yamato was the one who brought the most delicious sweets on the planet denying that he took a pastry course, Jou had the list of their secret santa, Koushiro relaxed as it was the only day off of the year for him... which Taichi ruined by stressing him out and Sora fixing it.

Mimi took a bite of her bun again, watching Sora walk across the sidewalk as she sat near the window.

In that moment, an image from the past came to her mind: Sora and Taichi four years ago.

_Without realizing it, my gaze drifted to the two of you. I wondered what you were talking about, I really couldn't listen no matter how hard I watched. It looked like you were having a little more fun than usual, which made me want to look away._

"Come on, Mimi. You're better than this!" The girl patted her cheeks, reassuring herself. "You have to move on."

Yes, because as much as she always denied it, from that moment on she believed that getting along with Sora would not be enough, since Mimi didn't feel special anymore. It hurt and hurt. She wanted to be number one.

_Do not be jealous. Do not be envious._

But she felt those feelings either way and felt impure.

Snow began to fall from the sky, surprising her. On impulse, she left everything in the bakery and came out laughing, tears forming at the corners of her lips as she darted into the garden of the adjoining park, her laughter filled with emptiness.

_I want to make a wish on the snow that falls from the sky. So that it dyes me pure white. To freeze my love and let it sleep in the mist forever._

"How can I call myself Sora's best friend like this? I'm pathetic.” She rubbed her eyes, still pretending to laugh. "Our hearts have been connected ever since we met, I want to believe that."

But then the hurricane began, her laughter turning into an uncontrollable cry.

"I want to tell you, although since it's too important, I can't tell you. Either way, it's frustrating."

Mimi had never been self-conscious when she cried, but now she simply gave in to the enormity of her pain. She sobbed into her hands and tears dripped between her fingers, raining down on the white earth. Her breathing was ragged, gasping, and her strength left every part of her being, preventing her from standing and forming angels in the snow. She was loud, her skin was blotchy but there was no one there to witness it let alone come to comfort her. She could run a kilometre in any direction and find no other soul. She cried until no more tears came, but the emptiness and pain remained.

"Then tell me. I want to know."

Mimi froze, unable to believe the voice she was hearing.

A hand was extended towards her, causing her to stand up. Sora handed her her purse and Mimi received it without thinking.

"I went back to the cafe to buy that bun you were eating when I saw you forgot your purse and took a couple of yen out of your wallet there to pay a very angry waiter. That's how I noticed you were here,” laughed Sora sadly.

At that moment, Mimi wanted to hug her.

She was unable.

Instead, Sora stretched out both arms, still smiling: "Hug?"

Sora caught up with Mimi, and Mimi caught up with Sora.

"I always… I always want to be with you. Don't leave me, Sora. These feelings have never changed and it seems they never will. They make me feel bad, so, so bad. I felt that I was losing sight of you and my heart... was unable to keep up and that was when I realized... I realized that I..."

Sora hugged her tighter, stroking her hair.

"I will never stop being by your side. I will always hold your hand. I'll never leave, and don't let go of me either, okay?" The carrot coloured haired girl murmured, soothing Mimi's erratic breathing.

The brunette nodded.

_The cold wind and the freezing rain. My tears have turned to snow. I will never let g of you again. As the white snow falls on our shoulders, I have finally been able to let out what I feel._

For Mimi Tachikawa, Christmas Eve, for the first time, meant Sora.

_＊_

Inside the apartment developed in darkness, even the ticking of the clock had a sense of relaxation, as if it were a resting heartbeat. Sora felt as if the air moved like cold water and the aroma of the scented candles in the living room infused it much more deeply than in daylight. In the twilight, something seemed to take shape in the corner of the place where the Christmas tree was located.

"Surprise!"

Taichi's voice lit up the atmosphere along with the tree lights and decorations… which had been completely changed!

The tree was decorated with beautiful little sugar stars, the colourful _konpeitō_ running through electricity to give it that beautiful scene.

_Wait... electricity...?_

"Taichi, no!"

But Sora reacted late. In a matter of seconds, the green plastic tree caught fire. From somewhere, the copper-haired girl got the fire extinguisher.

The scene was a disgrace.

"You're an idiot, Taichi!" Sora resisted the urge to hit him right there with the object she was holding.

"I didn't know that would happen!" He excuses himself, panicked.

"Even a child would know that would happen!" She took one last breath, regaining her temper after the calamity. "Why?"

"You just... you sounded so excited when you said it would be nice to see a decorated _konpeitō_ tree... so I wanted to surprise you."

Taichi's smile was the prettiest thing Sora had seen in a long time because it stretches into his eyes and deep into your soul. It was the soft touch, the honesty that is purity, the innocence of his childhood so vibrant and free that Sora melted from head to toe and was unable to fully get angry.

"Thanks, Taichi."

After all, his surprise had been with the most genuine intention in the world.

Until the ceiling sprinklers came on, drenching everything in its path, including the gifts that were to be delivered that afternoon to her Yagami in-laws and Toshiko Takenouchi tomorrow morning.

Sora, wet from head to toe, next to Taichi's hair that was covering his eyes due to the water, they were unable to summon any sound.

"W-Well, the wrapping can be changed." Sora tried to keep her optimism in the face of adversity.

Taichi was still silent.

"Taichi?"

"We don't have a tree, blasphemy!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I ruined Christmas."

"Taichi, it's a tree."

"But you looked so excited in general! No… I don't want to ruin a day like this for you. I'm going to fix it, _I'm going to fix it_!"

And just as he mysteriously came and went, the act was repeated, leaving Sora by her own again.

"Am I supposed to clean this alone...?" Sora took a deep breath once the little rain stopped falling. "Now, what do you plan to do, Taichi...?"

But deep inside her, Sora knew that every Christmas Eve, Taichi tried too hard for her and knew exactly why.

"Taichi you dummy, it's been years... You don't need to..."

She walked over to a cupboard, where she had, luckily, decided to hide the gift she prepared for him.

"Sora you dummy, for still thinking about the same thing and making Taichi do these things."

_＊_

Hikari Yagami had finished decorating the Takaishi apartment with great care. Natsuko offered her some tea, which she politely accepted and they chatted in the dining room. _Thank you for always coming to help, lately, I need some help. No, no, quite the contrary, it is a pleasure. Takeru is always doing something else even knowing you're coming, Hikari-chan_. And the conversation continued that way.

At that, Hikari's cell phone rings, Natsuko excusing herself to give her space.

"Big brother?"

" _Hikari, emergency_!"

"What happened?"

" _You see_.."

At that moment, a light tap of fingers on her forehead made her separate herself from her cell phone, Takeru being the one who had attacked her in a mocking way.

"Where were you?" She murmurs. "Your mom was worried."

"Can't I sneak out to take revealing pictures of you, Hikari" I got a really good bottom-up perspective of you under your dress."

Hikari regretted teaching him to use a camera.

"Is it Taichi?"

"Yeah."

Hikari fixes her throat, picking up the conversation.

"Excuse me, brother, you can proceed."

" _I burned down the Christmas tree! Do you know where I can buy another one?! Every department store is full of people buying things at the last minute or thinking about the immortality of a fly with their couple!_ "

"YOU BURNED THE CHRISTMAS TREE?!" Takeru lost it, tears in his eyes from laughing so much while pointing to the cell phone.

" _Ah, that little shit is there too_."

"Big brother!" Hikari was blushed.

" _It's just a joke, Hikari. Now, seriously, where can I get a tree in the middle of December 24th?_ "

"You're not going to find on... anywhere..." Still unable to take ahold of himself, Takeru had to take a seat. "Your best option is a bonsai."

"Takeru! Don't say things without thinking, my brother might..."

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"Take you seriously!" The brunette buried her face in her arms, Takeru still bursting out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Taichi is going to buy a bonsai! How is it not funny?"

"My brother is going into debt."

"So does that imply that the younger sister is going to do indecent stuff to earn the money?" Takeru raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not in the mood for your humour right now." Hikari got up, not knowing what to do.

"Come on, I'm sure Taichi will turn this into an amazing story tomorrow and Sora will have a lot of details to add."

"You're right, it's not like my brother ruined Christmas."

However, memory betrayed Hikari from other Christmas Eves when Taichi had ravaged the entire KFC bucket alone, broke the remaining presents when he received a battery-powered helicopter as a present, that time he gave Agumon lots of hot wings and the poor Digimon burned the tree with his flames, among others.

"Oh. Now that I think about it, he did it again."

"Again?"

"I'll tell you if you give me those revealing photographs of mine to delete."

"Are you crazy? I have to share them with Daisuke."

_＊_

The crowd had a life of its own, the vibrant clothing sparkled in the night light, and people moved like schools of charming fish. There were chats between sellers and buyers, old friends catching up, new friends being made, first dates and first loves ending. The hustle and bustle gave life to this city that Taichi wanted to eliminate right now. The sea of people was getting to his nerves along with the thousands of Christmas carols that he heard repeatedly coming out of the speakers and, not forgetting, that _Palette Town's_ central plaza was flooded with people due the gigantic Christmas tree in the centre.

In Taichi's eyes, it was ridiculous. It really should belong to a forest, not dominating his nightmares the way it does. Everyone was smiling under the arrangements, taking pictures and for a second he thought about stealing it, but that would make him a criminal and it would fir the door of his apartment. In actuality, the second reason was what was stopping him from becoming a delinquent.

For him, Christmas had always been pretty trees and lots of presents, along with delicious chicken and Christmas cake given by Colonel Sanders since Yuko Yagami was forbidden to cook that day. He and Hikari always waiting for the go-ahead to hang the decorations. Bundles of tinsel lay unopened on the ground, not just the snake type, but also from the loose strips. Susumu plugged in the lights and they both nearly exploded, fingers eager to get started. The memory of actually decorating the tree was much shorter than the time it took them to make it beautiful all those years ago, but the finished tree was like a perfect photograph. It was curious to him how these events linger in his mind when many other things do not. But he was glad that it was so, otherwise, he would be left with the bad memories, the times his parents failed to keep calm, or worse. But that memory brings back memories of how they tried, how they loved, despite their many faults.

That is why he always wanted to make Christmas perfect for Sora.

He always knew that when she came home as a child, they had a small tree already decorated in the living room of the apartment, since Toshiko was not fond of huge celebrations. Still, he struggled to bring joy to Sora somehow. When she visited in December, Taichi always saw her looking at the beautiful tree of the Yagami residence, and how her gaze was lost in the lights.

A gaze that hurt him.

However, Christmas meant love when Sora proposed to Yamato on the twenty-fourth, and for Taichi it meant moving on.

Now, he couldn't believe the turn life had taken. Taichi knew very well that Christmas was not particularly the happiest time of the year for Sora, so he wanted to bring smiles to her and for nothing to go wrong. However, for his sudden spur of the moment, everything collapsed and he has her alone at home, waiting. Sora never believed in Santa, so who was she waiting for all those years ago? For her father finally having a break and visiting her during this time of the year.

Now, she had her waiting for him without knowing when he was going to return.

Deep in his own thoughts, Taichi didn't notice when he arrived at a flower shop inside _Palette Town_ after suffering so much just to see the different bonsais on the outside. They were all unique and different, each with their own quirk. One struck him as very cute, reminding him of the flower arrangements Sora makes until his eyes hit the price tag.

"10,000 yen ?!" he screamed in astonishment.

"Ah, sir, you have a good eye." It was the owner of the store. "It's the last bonsai we have left. The tree has been growing for more than 50 years."

_50 years of being here without anyone buying it!_

"The tree's growth was restricted by years of pruning, wiring, replanting, and grafting, and the plants were checked and watered every day. It is an art, as you will understand, very similar to _ikebana_. In fact, this little guy is inspired by _ikebana_. Hence the vibrant colours. Even though the tree is still somewhat young, it has a lot of life to give to a home. Do you want it wrapped up as a gift?"

＊

When the apartment door opens, Sora perks up to greet Taichi with a hug and then a pinch on the cheek.

"Silly Taichi! You forgot your cell phone again at home. I didn't know what time you were coming back. It's already 11 PM. I had to call your house and say that we will go tomorrow. For some reason, Hikari, Yuko-san, and Susumu-san sounded very understanding. I also picked up dinner."

Taichi was still silent, embarrassed.

"Taichi? After all of this, your silence torments me."

The chestnut-haired boy raised his eyes, taking in the small space they shared. Everything was clean, the surviving presents in a corner on a red and green rug. Furthermore, what was left of the tree was in a pot with the star at the top.

"Taichi?"

"I'm sorry, Sora. Apparently, I always ruin Christmas."

"Of course not, you had good intentions."

"No. I ruin it because… because I can't take that sad look from you."

Sora was silent, understanding why.

"So... that's why you go so far. Everything is my fault. Why do I make the people who matter most to me suffer?" Sora walked inside, sitting on the couch and remembering Mimi in the afternoon. All that suffering she had caused. "It is I who should let that go, but I am unable."

"Sora…" Taichi dropped two bags on the ground in order to bend down and hold her hands. "The love you have to give is so, so big, that you're incapable of giving it to yourself. Yamato doesn't hate you, neither do I. We love you so much, but so so much, that that's why we always watch over your happiness and smile. What would I give to make you smile more at this time of the year. I miss Agumon too and I know how much Piyomon meant to you."

"Taichi... I..."

Silence came to her lips thanks to Taichi, who took something very peculiar from one of the bags he brought.

"Is... Is that a bonsai?"

"I didn't find a tree, sorry."

And Sora laughed. She laughed as if a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Taichi always found a way to make her feel better. Why wasn't she able to do the same? Everyone cared about her, about her and those ideas that she formed in her head. They were unnecessary. She had all the love in the world in front of her eyes and she was unable to see it and receive it.

Taichi handed her another bag, filled with tiny ornaments.

"Shall we decorate the bonsai?"

"You saved Christmas, Taichi."

"Come on, this isn't one of those thousand Christmas movies on TV to say such a line."

"You saved it, at least for me. And for that, I thank you."

When she kisses his cheek, Taichi knew that there was more, because when Sora became intimate there was always a special reason behind it.

They decorated the bonsai and laughed about what happened. They listened to Christmas songs on an old radio and Sora enjoyed the fried chicken that Taichi praised as supreme. They drank some champagne and stared at the starry sky being invaded by colourful flowers once twelve o'clock struck.

"Wow, we were up 'till late. We won't wake up tomorrow,” Sora muttered, leaning on Taichi's shoulder.

"Just a few more minutes, let the show finish…" And when the last firework said goodbye to the stars, he stood up, pulling out a little gift under the bonsai. "Merry Christmas."

"Taichi..."

"I was always sneaking out of my room with Hikari to open presents at 12. After all, it's Christmas already, right? Then that means I can open them or, in this case, give them."

Sora held the gift carefully, not knowing what it was. She slowly unravelled the ribbon, the wrap falling at her feet and thus revealing… one more box. She blinked, believing that Taichi was playing a prank on her. He gestured for her to keep opening and so did she.

"Taichi..."

It took out her breath.

A lovely ring was inside, with her initials inside and a delicate diamond that looked pink on one side and blue on the other. Sora wanted to cry, knowing what those colours meant.

"I know Piyomon won't be around for something this important so… I thought it would be… something very meaningful for you to wear that day. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself though."

Taichi crouched down, the world ceasing all sound.

"Sora, will you marry me?"

Time stopped, their breaths tangled up.

"Do you promise not to… burn down the house?"

"It all depends on the children."

"As always, you went ahead again."

"I promise to be a good father."

"And I will sleep with a fire extinguisher next to me."

"So?"

"Of course I do, silly Taichi."

And at that moment, the most passionate kiss of the year he was eagerly awaiting for never came, watching how Sora stood up and approached the cupboard. Somewhat disappointed, he followed her to see her holding a Christmas gift bag, extending it to him.

"For you."

Taichi held it, very curious.

"I feel ashamed since… well… my gift… doesn't compare to everything you just did."

Once he took the paper out of the bag, in her hands was the most adorable Agumon plush doll he had ever seen in his life. The crochet embroidered details and the woollen outfit and googles on the head all screamed Sora from head to toe.

Now it was Taichi's turn to cry.

"Taichi!?"

"I love you, Sora."

"And I love you, Taichi."

He threw himself at her, unable to contain himself, both falling to the ground in an eternal embrace, their hearts beating at maximum speed between a mixture of happiness, love, melancholy and others.

"Now, you have to think about how to get out of debt."

"W-W-What are you talking about?"

"I know what a bonsai costs, no matter how hard you try to hide it."

Laughter was reborn. Everything lit up.

Christmas for Sora now means love.

Just like how Christmas means Sora for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIVIA TIME!
> 
> ＊ KFC: Kentucky Fried Chicken. In Japan, it is a tradition to pre-order a special KFC Christmas menu since 1970 or so because of an advertisement that was made within the company to have more sales (it is a very interesting story to read), so much so that it has to be well in advance because they run out. The menu includes original chicken, nuggets, chicken fingers, BBQ Chicken, salad and even a Christmas cake.
> 
> ＊ Konpeitō: it is a Japanese candy made of pure sugar, characterized by being multicoloured and having a star shape.
> 
> ＊ Palette Town: it is a shopping mall and entertainment complex located in Odaiba, very famous by the way.
> 
> ＊ Bonsai: They are EXPENSIVE. 50 years for a bonsai tree is very little, most can take 500 years and be cared for by families dedicated to this business from generation to generation.


End file.
